


never wake up

by swanfairie



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanfairie/pseuds/swanfairie
Summary: an original piece featuring my original character, jasper, and my boyfriend's original character, zephyr.
Kudos: 2





	never wake up

**Author's Note:**

> small description of blood during the piece

_he is bound by vines in an empty wasteland. there is nothing_

"Zephyr, I- I don't know if I made the right decision. Did I make the right decision? Did I do the right thing?"

_on the horizon for him to see, so all he can focus on is right here next to him. thorns_

"It was- it was spur of the moment, I didn't think as hard as I should have done. I didn't- think. I didn't think."

_rip through his clothes, press into his skin, draw blood, he watches_

"I need someone to tell me I didn't mess up. I need to know I haven't ruined myself. I need to know I haven't put you in danger."

_as it pools and seeps into the harsh cold ground. he_

"I'm sure he was telling the truth. He wouldn't- he wouldn't lie, right? He wouldn't- I'm trying to believe he wouldn't lie."

_watches even as his head spins, he watches even as his vision blurs and his eyelids feel heavy but_

"I must have done the right thing. I can't have made a mistake this big. It's for the better, it has to be."

_he does not close his eyes because_

"I just can't take those nightmares anymore. I know you'll understand."

_if he closes them he may never wake up._


End file.
